The Greatest Gift of All
by Spiritshipper345
Summary: Joey has some car trouble and can't get back home on Christmas Eve. Valon shows up and lets Joey stay with him for the night. The two fall for one another, in this Jeershipping Christmas love story.


_**The Greatest Gift of All**_

_**Just feeling in the Christmas spirit, so I thought I would write a little one-shot about one of my favorite pairings Jeershipping (Joey and Valon) This is just a sweet little tale about how the fall in love on Christmas. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters! Enjoy! And Merry Christmas everyone!**_

It was the night before Christmas and all was quiet on the streets of Domino City. Joey had just finished the last of his Christmas shopping , getting a present for his sister Serenity, and was ready to call it a night. He put the gift into the passenger side of his car, put the key in the ignition but the car merely sputtered. Joey tried and tried but no luck the car was dead.

Joey got out his cell phone only to realize the battery had died. He asked himself, "Could this get any worse?" Joey sighed and got the present out of the car and began to walk back. He traveled about a block,then suddenly heard a motorcycle roaring. The sound began to get louder, Joey turned around to see someone speeding towards his direction.

As the driver passed Joey, he slammed on his breaks. The biker asked in an austrailian accent "You all right, mate? Do ya need a lift somewhere?" Joey responded "No thank you, I will be fine." The biker looked at Joey sympatheticly and asked "Are ya sure? It is awfully cold out here? Really mate, it's no trouble." Joey smiled at the biker and said "Okay, thank you. I need to get to my sister's house, but she lives all the way on the outskirts of town."

The biker replied "I see, well 'ow bout this. You can crash at my place tonight, and I will take ya across town in the morning. You can call your sister at my place." Joey seemed hesitant. "I don't know..." The biker cut him off "I know it is odd staying with a complete stranger, but I promise you can trust me."

Joey was tired and really didn't want to go all the way across town so he asked "Well don't you got any plans? I mean it is Christmas Eve." The biker sighed and said "No, actually I'm an orphan and don't really have any family to spend the holidays with." Joey felt awful for asking his question.

Joey finally caved and said "Ok that will be fine. I will stay with you. But before I do I should at least know your name." The biker laughed and said "Oh right, silly me. My name is Valon." Valon removed his helmet and at that moment Joey couldn't help but stare deeply into the bikers beautiful cerulean eyes.

Valon asked "So what's your name mate?" Joey snapped out of his daze and said "Oh! My name is Joey." Valon stuck out his hand, "Pleasure to meet ya Joey." Joey nodded, "Likewise." The two couldn't take their eyes off one another. It was almost if they were in a trance.

Valon laughed and said "Well hop on Joey, let's get to my place. It's not too far from here." Valon handed Joey a helmut. Joey put his helmet on and jumped on the bike and put his hands on Valon's shoulders. Valon said "Um, you best grab on to my waist Joey. Otherwise you are going to fall off."

Joey put his hands around Valon's waste and felt a wierd sensation. Joey thought to himself "This is really nice." Valon started up the engine and yelled "Hold on tight Joey!" And sped off down the road.

Joey held onto Valon as tightly as he could, partially for his safety, but mostly cause he enjoyed holding onto Valon. Joey didn't know what it was, maybe it was Valon's exotic accent, or his kindness towards Joey, or maybe both. All Joey knew was he really liked being near Valon.

Valon slowed down and came to a halt in front of an older, run down building and said "All right, here we are Joey. Home sweet home." Joey reluctantly let go of Valon and asked "So you live here?" and Valon replied "Yep, sure do." Joey got off the bike, as did Valon.

"Just follow me Joey, I live on the second floor." Joey did as Valon asked and followed him into the building. They made their way up the stairs to a door that read 2C which was apparently the apartment number.

Valon got his keys out and unlocked the door. Joey followed Valon in the apartment as Valon turned on the lights. The apartment was actually really nice despite what the building looked like on the outside.

Joey smiled and said "Nice place you got here." Valon smiled back and said "Yeah, it's alright I guess. The phone's over there if ya still need to get ahold of your sister." Joey had forgotten about Serenity, cause he was too distracted by Valon.

"Oh, right I better call her now or she will be worried." Joey said frantically. He picked up the phone and put in Serenity's number. The phone rang and rang but it just went to the voice mail that said "Hey, it's Serenity. I not home right now, just leave a message." There was a beep.

"Hey sis had some car trouble, and I will be staying with a friend in town. I will be there first thing in the morning though. Love you sis and Merry Christmas." Joey put down the phone.

Joey said "She must be asleep. It's alright though." He turned and noticed Valon smiling at him and asked "What is it?" Valon blushed a little and said "It's just... you called me your friend. It was really nice. I don't have many friends, I am a bit of a loner." Joey began to blush as well and replied "It's nothing, I owe ya for helping me out." Valon smiled and laughed.

"Well sit down make yourself comfortable, would ya like anything to drink." Offered Valon. Joey sat down on the couch and said "No, thank you I'm fine." Valon nodded and said "Alright, but if ya change your mind the fridge is right over there."

Offering his gratitude Joey said "Thank you Valon, you are too kind." Valon couldn't help but blush some more by Joey's sweet personality. Valon made his way to the couch, and sat next to Joey.

Valon had a smile from ear to ear, and asked "So I see ya got a gift there, if I may ask what is it?" Joey had forgotten he was holding Serenity's gift. "Oh, it is a glass figurine. It is shaped like a ballet dancer, with a rose formed around it. It cost me a pretty penny, but my sister has always wanted something like this since we were kids."

Valon asked, "So you and your sister are pretty close?" Joey nodded and said "Yep, always have been. We always depended on one another growing up." Joey started to notice a look of sadness on Valon's face and realized what was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry Valon I don't mean to rub it in your face. " Joey apologized. Valon replied "It's alright Joey, you didn't upset me. I just get so lonely sometimes. Especially around this time of year."

Joey gave Valon a sympathetic look, "Well this year you don't have to be." As he put his hand on Valon's shoulder. And with that Valon and Joey's eyes met once again. Neither one of them blinking, not even once.

Valon put his hand on Joey's and said "Thank you Joey. That is very kind of you." Joey began to blush again, and said "Well Valon, you are a wonderful person. And you should be treated as such."

Joey leaned in gracefully with his arms held out ready to embrace Valon. Joey wrapped his arms around Valon, one around Valon's neck and the other around his waist, and placing his chin on Valon's shoulder.

Valon was hesitant to respond, no one had been so nice and friendly to him. He slowly put his arms around Joey. Joey could feel Valon's heart beating rapidly almost as if it were going to fly out of his chest.

Valon felt something that he never really felt before, he felt love. Valon did not want the embrace to end. For once in his life he was happy. Joey noticed the clock nearby that read 12:02 a.m. and pulled back and looked Valon in the eyes.

Joey said "Merry Christmas Valon." Valon gazed lovingly at the blond and said "Merry Christmas Joey." Valon leaned in and put his lips against Joey's. The two began to kiss very passionetely. The kiss grew more and more intense. Joey ended the kiss and put his head against Valon's chest and said, "Thank you for the best Christmas present ever."

Valon asked, "The kiss?" Joey laughed and said, "No, silly. You." Valon couldn't help but smile as he put his hand in the blonde's beautiful locks and laid his head on Joey's. Valon replied, "No, thank you Joey." The two cuddled together for a while neither one saying anything. But nothing needed to be said, the two had everthing they needed right there.

Valon broke the silence and said, "Well it's getting late. We should be heading to bed Joey. If you want you can sleep in my bed tonight." Joey moved his head away from Valon's chest and looked the brunet in the eyes and said, "Only if you are there with me."

Valon blushed, far more than before and said, "Alright, let's go." He held out his hand to Joey. Joey gave his hand to Valon and he led the blonde to his bed room. They both laid down face to face.

Joey couldn't resist and this time he leaned in and began to kiss Valon. The two kissed even more intensely than before. Valon broke the kiss and crawled on top of Joey, and began to kiss the blonde's neck.

Joey enjoyed every second. Next thing he knew Valon had started kissing down Joey's chest. One thing led to another, and the two began to make love.

When all was said and done, Valon looked joey in his beautiful chocolate eyes and said,"Joey, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Joey's eyes teared up a little in joy and replied, "I want you to spend Christmas with me and my family tomorrow."

Valon's eyes widened in shock, and said, "What?" Joey laughed and said, "I want my whole family to meet you. They will love you Valon, and they are very nice." Valon smiled at Joey and said "Okay Joey I will. Thank you."

Joey curled up next to Valon, placing his head on the brunet's chest once again. As he started to fall asleep, Valon kissed him on the forehead and said, "I love you Joey." Joey fell into a deep sleep with a huge smile on his face.

Christmas morning came, Joey opened his eyes and lifted his head to find Valon already awake. He stared lovingly at the biker and gave him a good morning kiss and said, "Good morning Valon, Merry Christmas." Valon replied, "Merry Christmas Joey." The two kissed a little more.

Finally, the two got out of bed. They put on their clothes, and were on their way. They arrived at the Wheeler house hold a little while later. They both got off the bike and began to walk to the door. Joey noticed Valon had stopped for some reason. He turned around and asked, "Is everything alright Valon?"

Valon just stood in silence for a moment then finally let it out, "Are you sure they will like me?" Joey walked up to Valon, put his hand on the biker's face and said "They will love you." The two smiled at one another and began walking towards the door again.

Joey opened the door, and Valon followed. Valon noticed a younger girl come in the room. "Joey!" she said with excitement. She ran towards Joey and gave him a big hug and said "Merry Christmas!" Joey said, "Merry Christmas Serenity." She noticed Valon and gave a look of confusion.

Next thing Valon knew an older couple came in, noticed Valon standing by the door, and the woman asked " Joseph, who is your friend?" Joey quickly responded, "Well ma, this is my boyfriend Valon."

Valon's eyes lit up when Joey said the word "boyfriend" and smiled at Joey's parent's and said, "Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs Wheeler. It is a pleasure to meet you." In his Aussie accent. The two looked Valon over for a second, but quickly began to smile.

Mr. Wheeler said , "Well welcome Valon. We are happy to have you." For the first time in his life Valon felt at home.

The day went on and Valon did nothing but charm the pants off of Joey's family. The more they got to know Valon, the more they adored him.

Dinner time came and Joey stopped Valon in the doorway. Valon was curious, and asked "What's wrong Joey?" Joey smirked and said "Look up." Valon looked up to find a mistletoe and smiled at Joey. The two leaned in and began a soft, loving kiss.

Joey's mom and sister tried not to stare but couldn't help themseleves as they smiled when they saw how happy the couple was together. Valon looked Joey in the eyes and said "Thank you for bringing me here, for once I feel like I belong somewhere." Joey leaned in and said "You do belong somewhere, with me."

The two kissed once again under the mistletoe, and made their way to the dinner table, sitting side by side holding hands under the table. This Christmas was by far the best they ever had for they had recieved the greatest thing they could ever ask for... each other.

_**Aww! Isn't it sweet! Please review and all advice and comments are welcome! Hope you all enjoyed reading! And again have a Merry Christmas! :)**_


End file.
